Typically, the mitigation or the reduction of radon levels in a dwelling involves installing an expensive array of piping running from a sub-slab, block wall, or crawl-space membrane de-pressurization point, and then up through the floors, ceilings and roof of a dwelling where the radon enriched air is exhausted. This involved and laborious installation involves cutting several holes within the dwelling to accommodate the new piping. Then, a new electrical outlet and a special sealed fan are installed in the attic to exhaust through a newly flashed opening in the roof. This is followed by cosmetic modifications. to accommodate the new piping. Finally, patching and painting are needed to complete the job. Then, once activated, this system creates a negative pressure within the soil, beneath and/or around the dwelling, draws radon gas from this area through the de-pressurization point and exhausts through the new pipe and fan, ultimately venting the radon-enriched air through the roof When vented to the outside, of course, the radon is rapidly diluted to a harmless level. These systems are typically very expensive, due to the cost of the labor, pipe, fan and other modifications to the dwelling.
This disclosure relates specifically to an inexpensive kit permitting the evacuation of radon gas that has accumulated, and will accumulate, in dwellings located in a significantly large area of the United States. This kit will work in the same fashion as the expensive systems presently in use but will save the expense and disruption associated with present methods, thereby making it affordable for everyone to remove deadly radon gas from his house. In particular, the disclosed method and means provide an affordable kit for the homeowner to install. The kit consists of a readily available axial fan (typically like one used to cool PCs) with a rain-proof exhaust vent hood and a suction pipe attached to a length of flex-duct. The disclosed method will utilize the same de-pressurization points as present systems; however, most installations will take advantage of the natural tendency of radon to concentrate in the sump, crock and /or drain tile of a dwelling.
Installing the disclosed kit is as simple as: cutting a hole in the band-board or other exterior wall location above and near the de-pressurization point (typically an existing sump pit or existing drain tile) but not within ten feet of any outside air intakes, such as windows or doors; sliding the attached flex-duct, fan, vent hood and suction pipe into the hole from the outside until the vent hood meets and stops at the exterior wall veneer; caulking between the vent hood and new hole; inserting the flex-duct into a de-pressurization point; sealing any openings between the soil and the dwelling, (e.g., cracks in the basement walls or floor, drain pipe openings, sump lid openings, and the like); plugging the fan unit into an outlet; and verifying that the newly installed system is operating by feeling to see that air is exiting through the exterior vent hood. A radon test should then follow to determine the new radon level.
Once activated, the fan creates the necessary negative pressure within the soil beneath and/or around the dwelling in the same fashion as the present systems. Then the new kit draws radon gas out through a conventional de-pressurization point by way of the new flex-duct which is attached to the newly designed exterior axial fan/vent hood combination and exhausts the radon enriched air through the band-board or exterior wall of the dwelling. When vented to the outside, of course, the radon is rapidly diluted to a harmless level.
Among the many patent references that teach and disclose methods and devices for reducing the level of radon gas in a dwelling is U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,034, which issued Jan. 17, 1989 to Jarnagin et al. The ""034 reference relates to an apparatus and method for collecting radon gas and fluids, primarily from the periphery of a subterranean enclosure, and for discharging the collected fluids and radon gas to the exterior of the enclosure. The apparatus and method create a sealed system around the inside perimeter of the subterranean enclosure, and a lower ambient air pressure created in the system facilitates the collection of radon gas and fluids therein. The radon gas and fluids separate and the system disposes of them separately. Another reference of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,315, which issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Spicer. This patent is directed to the removal of airborne particulate contaminants (asbestos) from a work area, using a manifold and ducting assembly.
In contrast, the disclosed system avoids the expense and disruption associated with prevailing methods, thereby making radon mitigation universally affordable. Indeed, our intention in bringing this invention to the public is to encourage the mitigation of radon gas by providing an easily-installed, affordable kit to the public, not just mitigation contractors.
Notwithstanding the disclosures of the prior art, which provides numerous suggestions for means and methods of mitigating radon in a dwelling, there remains a need to provide an affordable, easy to install kit, which, when assembled, will effectively remove and/or diminish the radon from the confines of a dwelling. More particularly, the kit comprises a suction pipe having interior and exterior openings relative to the dwelling; an exhaust vent hood attached to the pipe near the exterior opening to shield the opening, said hood housing an axial fan; and a length of flex-duct sufficient to extend from the interior opening of the suction pipe to a de-pressurization point in the dwelling.
The installation of the disclosed kit is intended to proceed easily and without complication, especially in a dwelling having a subterranean foundation with a de-pressurization point and a band-board juncture between the foundation and superstructure of said dwelling. Specifically, the method comprises boring a hole in the band-board; inserting in the band-board hole, a suction pipe having interior and exterior openings relative to the dwelling; attaching an exhaust vent hood, housing an axial fan, near the exterior opening of said pipe, to shield said opening; and connecting a length of flex-duct sufficient to extend from the interior opening of the suction pipe to a de-pressurization point in the dwelling.